


Oogle my Labradoodle

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crossover, G - White Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars), Time Period: 2006-present (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: Test Card Girl is lonely, poor thing.





	Oogle my Labradoodle

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written in response to a challenge from Andy for the "First Kiss" meme on LJ, in which she requested Test Card Girl/Top Gear Dog. Which is all my fault, since I requested Ivanhoe/Top Gear Dog out of her. It's only fair that I admit it, lest you think she's some sort of monster or something. ;)  


* * *

She'd known for some time she wasn't like other girls.

 

 

Other girls liked to run, and play, and do all sorts of fun things that they'd forget about moments later, because that was all part of the fun of being small. Fun which she didn't get the chance to have---no, she had far greater concerns weighing on her head than the mere fact of which dolls she'd have a tea party with today and whether the pansies had bloomed yet so she could make a necklace or wear them in her hair.

 

 

She sighed, sadly. She did love her clown...but sometimes, she wished he'd talk back. Just so she'd have someone with whom she could share her thoughts. It was nice having a companion who always listened and didn't judge, but it got to be a bit tiring that he was never able to respond, and since she was (as many had remarked before) so mature for her age, she was well aware the clown wasn't really a good listener. He wasn't really a listener at all. He was just a doll.

 

 

A dog, though...a dog would have been lovely. She really wished she could meet a nice one. She might even manage to forget herself, if only for a few minutes. It would still be a few more minutes than she'd ever had before, after all.

 

 

Suddenly, a beige-ish, friendly dog bounded over to her, jumped up, and started licking her face excitedly. She laughed and playfully tried to bat the dog away; she liked doggy kisses, but usually not on the face. This dog, like many, didn't exactly have the most inviting breath, and it had a way of lingering on one's skin after one had received a tonguebath.

 

 

"Hello there, girl! What's your name? Aren't you pretty?" She smiled, petting her new friend vigorously on the head and trying to figure out where she'd come from. The very fluffy dog bounded off ahead of her, then bounded back, then started bounding forward again. It was clear she was trying to lead the girl somewhere.

 

 

Because she had nothing better to do at the moment, the girl followed the dog. "Where are we going? Have you got an owner? I bet you have...you're far too nice a dog to be a stray," she said sadly, realising her new friend was not meant to last very long, and that she shouldn't get too attached.

 

 

Just ahead, the girl spotted someone lying facedown in the road. It was a rather short man with brown hair, and he appeared to be unconscious. The dog barked once and began pawing at his jacket pocket anxiously.

 

 

Seeming to understand, the girl dug into the pocket the dog had indicated and pulled out the man's wallet. "Richard Hammond," she read aloud from the licence inside. "I'd heard you were coming my way."


End file.
